


Android 16: I will never understand Humans.

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Series: Silent Rage: Bits N' Bobs [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2





	Android 16: I will never understand Humans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AspiringCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringCreator/gifts).



All I could hear was my own heartbeat, I floated within a void, seeing lines of plasma flicker and scatter across my vision.

“Rise, my creation, open your eyes and greet your creator.” a voice echoed, I didn’t know who or what it was, my optic nodes booted up, I saw a bright light, it was… sterile. I looked at my hands, ‘They’re mechanical? Why?’ I wondered, standing. I noticed an old scientist that was smiling proudly.

 

“Ah yes… Sixteen. Even if you’re made with archaic materials, you are my masterwork, more intricate than Orville’s machines.” The old man sighed, walking up to me.

“State your function, Sixteen,” he instructed.

‘My… function?’ I thought, looking at the man in confusion.

“Sixteen, respond!” he snapped.

“My… the name is not Sixteen. It is…” My voice came out in a hesitant monotone, scaring me somewhat.

“Heishi, my name is Heishi… and my function is- my function is? To kill a man I do not know?” I haltingly spat, looking at my clenched fists.

“Yes, a man, Sixteen, you’re a vehicle for my revenge.” The old man coughed, slowly going into a coughing fit.

“My name is not Sixteen!” I concluded.

“What is it, then?” The old scientist challenged.

The door blew open in a large fireball, soldiers dressed in full combat armor ran in, their weapons glistening in the bright morning sun. A stocky man in a lab coat was at the front of the group, a pistol in his hand.

“Hello, Winston.” The man deadpanned, pointing the firearm in my creator’s direction.

“O-Orville? What are you here to do?” The old man sputtered in surprise.

I stepped over to the man in the lab coat, the soldiers gathered around him.

“I am Heishi…” I greeted in my meek monotonous voice.

“Nice to meet you, Heishi Gero, my name is Orville Briefs, I’m going to take your friends over to the compound,” Orville explained, making Gero fume in anger.

“YOU CANNOT DO THIS! THESE ARE MINE! THEY ONLY OBEY ME!” Gero screamed, whirling to face me.

“Sixteen! Kill them!” Gero ordered.

I didn’t respond or even move.

“Did you hear me!?” Gero spat.

“Asimov’s laws prohibit me to take the order to kill, only to kill other robots…” I monotoned.

Gero rushed over to a pod marked with the number 21 and shielded it with his body, “Please, do not take her…” he pleaded.

“How sad, Winston, guess the theory is true that you’ve gone insane, c’mon Heishi.” Orville sighed.

Gero scrambled for a handgun.

“He’s got a gun!” one of the soldiers yelled.

A shot rang out, and Gero crumpled, a plume of red appearing on his white lab coat.

“O-Orville…” he gurgled, his eyes closing.

Orville blew the smoke that trailed from the pistol, “I’m sorry I had to do it, Gero.”

I will never understand humans.


End file.
